The invention relates to a method of securing an apparatus part in a hole in a metal base plate, adjoining peripheral areas of the hole and of the part being fused to one another by melting adjoining material portions of the base plate and the part by means of a parallel beam of coherent light (laser light).
It is known to weld metal pans, such as a shaft, to a metal plate by means of a laser-welding technique. A special quality requirement to be met may be that the part is to be welded properly to the base plate in an accurately defined orientation in the x, y and z directions. In the case that the z direction extends perpendicularly to the plane of the base plate it has been attempted to achieve a precise orientation by drawing a socket into the base plate. The part to be secured is then inserted into the socket opening and the rim of the socket and the part are welded to one another by means of the laser-welding technique.
This welding technique is found to be unsatisfactory and faulty. In many cases the welding results are so poor that re-welding is necessary.
From DE 27 50 352 A1 it is known to provide the areas of a coated part which are to be welded with a bevel in order to remove coating layers. Such bevels represent additional operations which have no influence on the geometrical orientation of the shaft.